


a father should not have to bury his children.

by rubiiew



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, fanfic are cheaper than therapy, i am in pain, no comfort, sufferunbg, tommyinnit angst, we all hate dream in hrtis house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubiiew/pseuds/rubiiew
Summary: philza hears about tommys death.he failed another son.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	a father should not have to bury his children.

Phil wasn't the best father.  
  


Despite only having one biological son, he had a habit of taking in children. But even then, he wasn't that great. He would always go off on adventures, for days, to months at a time. 

After years of no contact with his biological son, Wilbur, he heard from his eldest "son" that Wilbur had gone insane. Deciding that he needed to go help, Phil set off to the SMP.

That day, Phil failed as a father.

Phil decided to stay on the SMP, not because he wanted to stay in his sons creation, but because Technoblade (his eldest "son", the one that was always his favorite.) needed help. So Phil provided it. 

He didn't realize he was neglecting the youngest. 

Truth be told, Phil never formally adopted any of them other than Techno.

Tommy was just.. there. 

Tommy had seen Phil as a father figure. During his exile, when he ran away from Logstedshire, Techno and him (after finding him under the house, which Techno was properly annoyed at) let him stay. Let him into the empire.

Let him be part of the family for once.

All good things come to an end eventually. 

Tommy returned to L'manburg.

Betraying them. 

~~_Sometimes Phil wonders why Tommy never told L'manburg about the withers._ ~~

They blew up L'manburg. 

They, meaning Phil, Techno, and Dream. 

Techno shouted at Tommy that he was a person.

They took in Ranboo.

They destroyed the last thing Tommy had of Wilbur before he died.

...

before he went insane.

L'manburg was gone.

Phil didn't meddle with anyone after that. 

Days went by, of peace. 

That was, until March first. Phil had decided that this year, he would spend this birthday with Ranboo, Tommy, and Techno. ~~~~

As Phil finished getting ready for the trip, he set off, flying higher than the skies.

(Large wings come in handy. They're fast, good for gliding, and holding children)

He decided to land by Tommy's house, to check if he was in there.

"Tommy?"

Tommy was nowhere to be seen. Infact, It looked like he hadn't used his house in days. 

Phil assumed he was staying in Snowchester.

He wasn't.

"TOMMYINNIT HAS NOT COME TO THE HOTEL FOR A FEW DAYS. SOME WEEDS HAVE STARTED TO GROW. IF YOU FIND HIM, PLEASE LET HIM KNOW HIS HOTEL NEEDS HIM."

  
He hadn't been at his own hotel in ages.  
  


No matter how many times he asked, no one knew. At least, until..

"Tommy? Oh yeah, he's stuck in Pandora's Vault."

What.

"Was visiting Dream, something went wrong, so he's been stuck in there for a good few days."  
Jack seemed pretty unphased by all of this.  
  
"Oh."  
  


* * *

"Hey Phil."  
"Sup, Tech."

Phil just entered their home. Techno already started making dinner, for three. Ranboo would be coming by later.

"What did you do today?"  
  
"I uh, was looking for Tommy to invite him to spend my birthday with us. Turns out the kid's in prison."  
  
"The nerd deserved it. Should have trained for another 600 yea-" 

_vibrating noises idk like bzzt_

  
Why did his communicator vibrate?  
  


"Uh.. Phil, you might wanna look at this."

  
  
Phil looked at his communicator, and all the blood drained from his face

" _Tommyinnit was beat to death by Dream._ "

No.

No way.  
  
"..."

"How many..?"  
  
  
"He had one."

"..."

Tommyinnit is dead.  
  
Tommy's dead.

He may not have seen Tommy as a son, but Tommy still saw him has a father figure.  
  
  


he failed as a father.

The cries of a father was heard all over the Dream SMP.

* * *

Tommy's funeral was a solemn one.

Everyone came to pay respects.  
  
Tommy was a good kid, just neglected.

"He never got the recognition he needed, so he acted out. So someone would see him."  
  
Tommy was just a kid.  
  
"I wish I could've spent his 17th birthday with him."  
  
Tommy was traumatized. 

"I wish I could've spent any of his birthdays with him."  
  
"Tommy reminded me of a Lemon. Lemons are sour at first, but they also are sweet. Despite his exterior, Tommy was very kind. He was always there for you. But some people didn't like him. So they broke him down. Insulted him. Gaslit. Manipulated. Hurt. They did so much to him. He was only sixteen." Tubbo was sobbing, "We were going to live forever. We we're going to run off, and finally be free. He is free now, but that cost him his life. At least... he can see Wilbur again." 

"I wish I could've been a better father figure. I was told that Tommy called out for me, when he was stuck in there with dream. To know I've failed two sons, two of them, that's probably one of the worsts things a father could hear. I should have been there for him too, not just for Techno. I can't take back what I've done. I have to live with this guilt."  
  
"Tommy asked me to protect him. I failed. I failed our contract. I failed him. I wish I remembered what Dream did to him faster. Maybe I could have prevented this."

* * *

It's awfully quiet in the SMP now.

Tommy and Wilbur's graves are next to each other.

Tommy and Tubbo's bench is unable to be destroyed. The discs stay with Tubbo. 

The Caravan was rebuilt one last time. As a memorial. The two people who started L'manburg are gone.  
  
Tommy's house is preserved. You can't take anything from it. 

People often see Phil and Tubbo walk around together in complete silence. Its said to take pity. They are living through something they wish didn't happen.  
  
Phil talks to himself.   
  
"I used to find comfort in the quiet. But now I can't. Because it reminds me of how you aren't here."  
  
Tubbo often wishes he was the one who was in there.

  
"I wish I could have talked to you one last time before you died."

The quiet used to be comforting.  
  
  
Now everyone wishes Tommy would come out of hiding. Say it was just a big prank.

But they saw his body.  
  
They saw him get buried.  
  
  
  
They just want him back. Is that so much to ask for?  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Slowly, Tommy opens his eyes. He groans. Why was he asleep? Why does everything hurt?
> 
> "Tommy?" A faint, yet familiar voice calls out.
> 
> "W...wilb..?" 
> 
> "Tommy!?" Wilbur's voice gets closer, before Tommy's swept up off the floor. 
> 
> "Bubba, you're not supposed to be here. Why..? Why are you here?" Wilbur's voice choked on a sob. He had Tommy wrapped in a hug.
> 
> "I... can't remember. Wilby, why does my head hurt?" Tommy was crying too. It hurt a lot.
> 
> "I don't know why it hurts bubba."
> 
> "Wilby, I'm tired."
> 
> "Shh... it's ok. I'm here. Big Brother Wilby is here. You're okay. You can sleep."


End file.
